Works of Fiction
by Midnight-Gypsy101
Summary: Starting in New York just after Rory visits Jess. This is Jess' POV in events that happened bringing him back, Sookie's wedding and the summer. With a few twists to the shows plot. It's better than it sounds, please R
1. Chapter 1

Works of Fiction

Chapter one: The day after the day before.

It was unusual for him to wake up early, but today it was the early morning sun shining through the windows of their small New York apartment that roused Jess from sleep, the window had no curtains hanging, so the sun was free to stream across his bed. At first he thought about simply turning over and going back to sleep, but there was something keeping him from it. The feeling was almost foreign to him, but he managed to identify it as happiness, for a while he tried to kid himself that the cause of this feeling was being back in New York and away from the crazy town of Stars Hollow, but he was too intelligent to fool himself for long, reality pulled at him until he had to admit it to himself, the reason for his altered mood revealed itself. Images of the day before flooded his mind, Rory had come to New York to see him, she'd skipped school and everything just to see him. She'd ended up missing her mums graduation, which she'd phone to tell him, starting off angry and yelling at him and about how stupid she'd been, but they'd managed to make it from her being angry and him defensive, to them both laughing and talking good naturedly, the way it always seemed to be between the two of them. He decided what to do after sitting at his desk for well over an hour, aimlessly flicking through a book, trying to concentrate but finding it more and more difficult. Once the decision was made all he had to do was wait for him mum to wake up and tell her what he had decided. While waiting he mainly paced round him room, packing his books and a few clothes into his duffle bag. He questioned his decision several times, but always ended up coming up with the same solution, he had to go back because despite what he'd thought, being away from her was harder than being around her. From the moment she'd shown up in New York, and smiled at him, he'd known he would go back to Stars Hollow.

It was just before lunch that he finally heard his mum walking out of her room, he dropped his book onto his bed and made his way to the messy kitchen/lounge, finding his mum sat on the floor with a container of leftover Chinese food. He walked over, narrowly missing knocking down a stack of books that were piled up next to the tatty green couch, he leaned against the kitchen counter and looked down to the floor where his mum sat cross legged in her pyjamas.

'Shouldn't you be at school or something.' She said, not looking up at him, she'd not bargained on him returning from his Uncle's so soon after arriving, and now she wasn't sure how to deal with him again.

'Probably. Shouldn't you be looking for a job?' He countered. She didn't respond. Instead she ignored him and acted as though he hadn't spoken, remembering what he'd come out of his room for in the first place he cleared his throat to speak.

'I want to move back to Stars Hollow.' He spoke up, surprising his mum. The words felt strange being spoken out loud.

'Have you spoken to your Uncle?' Liz asked, feeling slightly relieved that Luke would be dealing with Jess again and she wouldn't have to try and cope.

'Not yet. I figure it'd be better to talk to him in person, when I get there.' Jess said firmly.

'You've made up your mind then, when will you leave?' Liz asked, getting to her feet.

'There's a bus in an hour, I'm packed and I plan to be on it.' Jess replied.

'Fine. Tell my Luke I'll call him, and don't cause him any trouble.' Liz said going back into her room. No goodbye, she simply walked in there and didn't come back out, didn't answer when he knocked her door and called goodbye, he wasn't surprised.

*

Luke had agreed that he could come back, that things would have to be different which Jess had agreed to, because he was in no place to act all smart and rebel against authority, he'd come here to beg to be taken back in and wasn't about to risk being told no. Luke had warned him when he'd gone to leave that Rory was still with Dean, and to stay away. A fact that was niggling away at Jess, he tried to hide the fact that it was jealousy. Though as Luke had been warning him to stay away he'd made the mistake of saying that Rory wouldn't be home, because she was at Sookie's wedding with Dean. As he walked towards the inn where the wedding was being held he grew a little more confident at the reaction he'd get from Rory. Sure she was still with Dean, but she had come to New York to see him, that had to mean something right?

Any doubt he'd had was washed away when he saw her, she spun around in her bridesmaids dress and stopped dead as she spotted him, at first with a look like she thought she'd imagined him, but then she walked towards him, her expression surprised and happy.

'What are you doing here?' She asked still looking stunned.

'You look nice.' Jess replied avoiding her questions, trying to get her wound up a little. Though his sentiments were true, she did look nice, beautiful in fact, but he wouldn't go as far as saying that, not yet. The spoke for a while longer, her rambling and stumbling over words, and him enjoying the nervousness in her actions, and baiting her with evasive answers, before finally telling her he'd moved back, and after more jumbled questioning he'd told her why, as honestly as he could without saying too much.

'Just wanted to.' It was the truth, partially. He had wanted to, he'd just left out why, though by Rory's next movement he figured she'd understood. She leaned forward, throwing her arms round his waist and kissed him. He kissed her back and for a few seconds felt as though everything was perfect. Then she pulled away, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, made him promise not to say a word and then ran away, calling a quick welcome home over her shoulder as she went.

Jess stood down by the river for a while longer, not quite believing what had just happened.

A/N- Hope you liked it. I will update after say 10 reviews. (Because I love getting reviews) So please review if you liked it, or hated it, I would love to hear your feedback.


	2. Between War and Peace

Works of Fiction

A/N- Thanks to all who reviewed, and I just wanted to say sorry if the whole I'll update after 10 reviews thing annoyed you. I meant it as a joke only, I like getting reviews like everyone on here does, but I hope you didn't take it the wrong way, again I'm sorry. Please keep reading and review.

Chapter Two: Somewhere between War and Peace

Two days passed since the kiss and Jess settled back into the apartment, and working in the diner, Rory hadn't come in once and he couldn't help but feel she was avoiding him. He'd heard no rumours going round town about the status of Rory's relationship with Dean, so he figured that she was still with him. It all grew too much for him to handle when he heard Miss Patty telling Kirk that Rory was leaving for Washington the next day, so he threw down the cloth he was wiping the counter with and told Luke he was going on a break. Walking determinedly to her house, he hesitated at the door. Lorelai's car was in the drive and he didn't want to face her if Rory had told her about the kiss, and didn't want to chance that she hadn't been told, so instead he walked to the side of the house and peered through Rory's bedroom window, she was lying on her back on her bed, staring into space. He wondered briefly if she was thinking about him, about the kiss, but shook these thoughts away and tapped gently on the window. Rory jumped, sitting upright and turning her head to the window, a flicker of a smile passed over her face before she got to her feet, replacing the smile with indifference.

'Jess what are you doing?' Rory inquired opening the window.

'You've been avoiding me, then I heard you were leaving tomorrow and I just wanted to talk.' Jess explained. 'Can I come in?'

'I have a door you know.' Rory folded her arms across her chest, trying to act annoyed.

'Yeah well I didn't think you'd want Lorelai to know I was here.' Jess replied.

'You mean you didn't want her to know you were here. Which she won't because she's gone over to Sookie's, so what do you want?' Rory asked stepping aside so he could climb in. Which he did easily, making her wonder if he'd had practice doing that before.

'I told you, I wanted to talk to you.' Jess said watching as she moved around her room, avoiding eye contact with him.

'What's there to talk about?' She asked shrugging her shoulders, looking down at the floor as she paced the room.

'Rory…?' Jess said quietly. 'Do you want me to say it?'

'I don't think we need to talk about anything.' She again shrugged her shoulders, he could tell she was feeling uneasy. He reached out and grabbed her arm roughly, though not enough to hurt her, Rory's eyes met his in shock.

'Jeez, would you stop pacing, you're making me dizzy.' Jess said frustrated. He started into her eyes for a minute before speaking again. 'You kissed me Rory, how can you say there isn't anything to talk about?'

'I have a boyfriend.' She shot back. Though she didn't pull her arm away from his grip.

'You still with him then?' Jess questioned, even though he already knew the answer to that question. She pulled her arm from his grip and sighed. Moving her eyes from his.

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'Oh I don't know, maybe because you skipped school to come see me in New York, and then you kiss me, are you telling me that meant nothing.' Jess said angrily.

'It can't mean anything.' Rory said desperately.

'It can't, that doesn't mean that it didn't mean something to you.' Jess countered, she looked at him again, struggling with her emotions, she had hoped to go to Washington without having to see him. Now she was forced to try and make sense of what had happened.

'Jess it's too hard, I don't know what you want to hear.' Rory said quietly, he took hold of her shoulders lightly, turning her to face him and catching her eyes with his own, holding a steady gaze.

'I want the truth.' Jess replied just above a whisper. Both jumped a little as they heard Lorelai enter through the front door, but neither turned away from each other, they kept eye contact as if paralyzed, unable to move. Jess kept his hands on her shoulders, and Rory's hands lay limply at her side. Both knew that any minute Lorelai would probably come looking for her daughter.

'I don't know what it meant, that's the truth. It was just a spur of the moment thing, I was happy to see you and I missed you when you left go I was pleased you came back, but it can't mean more than that.' Rory whispered.

'So…You go to Washington, stay with _him_ and we never talk of this again.' Jess said through gritted teeth.

'I don't want you to be mad at me.' Rory said anxiously grabbing his arm as he turned to leave through the window which he'd entered through ten minutes earlier. He turned back to look at her innocent blue eyes, filled with tears. Sighing he looked away.

'I'm not mad.' He promised.

'So we're good?' She asked, hearing her mothers voice coming towards her room. Jess climbed back through the window.

'Let's just say we're someplace between war and peace.' Jess replied still upset at her choice to stay with Dean, but unwilling to beg her to change her mind, unwilling to tell her how he really felt. He still had his pride and he wouldn't show her any deeper how he wanted to be with her. His coming here was enough and that hadn't worked. She wanted Dean.

'It's a good book.' Rory said lightly.

'Yeah it is, Tolstoy knew what he was doing. I should go.' Jess said turning again.

'Jess?' She called after him, he turned again slightly and saw her leaning out the window. 'I'm sorry for what happened.'

'I'm not.' He said simply before walking away. Rory let out a shaky breath, taking in his words, quickly regaining her composure and shutting the window as her mum entered.

'Hey hun, did I hear voices?' Lorelai asked looking round the empty room. 'You don't have some rock star hidden in the closet do you?'

'Nope, nobody here.' Rory said nervously.

'Right…Ok well I was thinking since this is our last night together until the end of the summer, we could hit Luke's for some dinner, then head to the market to get some snacks, hit the video store and rent some movies and watch them until we fall asleep.' Lorelai suggested.

'Uh sounds good, only could we maybe order some food in, I'm not in the mood for Luke's.' Rory said trying to sound as casual as she could. Lorelai however wasn't buying her excuses.

'It's been two days since you went in Luke's, you keep making up excuses not to go, I don't think we've ever gone this long without Luke's before.' Lorelai said calling her out on it.

'How about when Jess and I got into the accident and you had that fight with Luke, we didn't go in for ages, in fact we only just went in like four days ago.' Rory said turning her head away.

'All the more reason to catch up now, we can't keep missing out on Luke's amazing food, not to mention the coffee.' Lorelai said then something clicked in her mind, and she turned Rory to look at her. 'Hun, Jess moved back two days ago, this doesn't have anything to do with his reappearance does it?'

'No, Jess doesn't have any effect on me.' Rory replied, trying to convince both her mum and herself. 'I just felt like ordering in, but if you really want to go to Luke's then we will.' Rory said grabbing her jacket, despite the heat of the day.

'I don't think you'll be needing that.' Lorelai took the jacket and tossed it aside. Both girls made their way to the diner, taking the only available seats which were at the counter. The diner was busy and yet there was no sign of Jess helping out.

'Hey Luke, where's your help?' Lorelai asked as he passed by, holding three plates and muttering to them that they'd have to wait to place an order.

'He came in about five minutes ago, slamming the door and stormed upstairs, real charming mood he's in.' Luke explained, as a loud crash sounded from upstairs.

'Jeez! What's he done now, I should go check.' Luke said, spilling some coffee, while being yelled at by a customer about where his order was.

'Luke, you've got customers. Here let me help.' Lorelai offered. 'Hun would you check to make sure Jess didn't break anything valuable.' Lorelai asked, regretting it the minute she had. Rory looked around a little shocked but got to her feet and slipped behind the curtain, climbing the stairs slowly and pausing outside the door, she could hear the sounds of the clash playing behind the door. She raised her hand and knocked, receiving an annoyed come in, she crept in slowly and saw Jess sat on his bed reading a book, cigarette in hand. He looked up and was shocked to see her standing there.

'Uh Luke heard a loud bang, and uh he'd pretty busy down there so I was sent up to um check everything was ok.' Rory said uncomfortably.

'I knocked over some books.' Jess replied, indicating the pile scattered messily across the floor.

'Oh.'

'Shouldn't you be off saying your goodbyes to bagboy?' Jess said, his words coming out more bitterly than he'd intended.

'Don't be like that.'

'Like what? How am I suppose to act, you know I never asked you to come to New York, I would have been just fine living there and forgetting about you.' Jess lied, pulling his walls up around him the way he always did to protect himself.

'Well I never asked you to come back.' Rory yelled. Tears of anger pricking her eyes.

'Whatever, I'm done talking so now you know what the noise was, report back by all means.' Jess said picking up his book again. Rory stared at him for a minute before slamming the door, which was heard by the whole diner, and stomping down the stairs.

'He knocked over some books.' Rory said to Luke and Lorelai who were looking at her questioningly.

'Is everything ok?' Luke asked nervously.

'It's fine, more than fine it's great. I'll meet you at home.' She replied turning to her mum for the last part of her sentence.

'What about you're dinner?' Lorelai asked.

'I'm not hungry anymore.' Rory answered. 'I just don't want to be here.'

'Ok, well do you want me to order something and bring it in, you could stop by the market and grab the movie snacks, and see Dean.' Lorelai suggested.

'Yes to the food, and could you stop by the market.' Rory asked, begging her mum with her eyes.

'Uh yeah, hun are you sure you're ok?' Lorelai asked.

'I'm fine.' Rory replied, walking out of the diner and down the street, she looked back and saw Jess at the window watching her walk away. He turned away as he saw Dean approaching her. So much for her not wanting to see him.

'Hey, you all set for the trip?' Dean asked.

'Uh-huh, I'm just heading home, me and my mum are having a movie marathon.' Rory replied.

'Sounds about right. What time do you leave tomorrow?' Dean asked.

'Uh I have to be at Paris' around 6 I think.' Rory replied.

'I'll say goodbye now then.' Dean said leaning down and kissing her. They said their goodbyes and she walked home, wishing that her and Jess had left things better, she curled up on the couch and waited for her mum to arrive home.

'Oh sweets you have got to explain what happened back there.' Lorelai said dropping the mountain of food down onto the coffee table, and popping the DVD in.

'Nothing, I just had to leave.' Rory shrugged.

'Did Jess do something, or say something?' Lorelai asked.

'No…he did nothing. We just…had a bit of a fight that's all. It's more my fault.' Rory explained vaguely.

'Right…honey is there anything going on that I should know about?'

'No, there is nothing between me and Jess.' Rory replied. 'I'm with Dean, me and Jess are nothing more than friends, if that.' Rory replied. 'There's nothing going on.' She added, sinking into the couch.

A/N- Hope you like it. I made it a little longer this time, so I hope you like. Please review.


	3. Early Morning Miss Gilmore

Works of Fiction

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.

Chapter Three: Early morning Miss Gilmore

'Mum you need to get up.' Rory said shaking her mums shoulder gently. 'Mum, come on we'll be late.'

'Uh…Rory it's five in the morning. Too early.' Lorelai rolled over again. Pulling the duvet up over her head, Rory grabbing the soft fabric pulled hard until it landed on the floor.

'Early.' Lorelai groaned.

'Yes it is a little early, but I need to be at Paris' in an hour and it takes thirty minutes to get there, now I don't mind driving myself but my car is broken after the accident so I'd need yours, and then your car would be stranded in Hartford.' Rory said trying to get her mum to grasp that she had to get out of bed.

'Hmm ok, I'm up. There better be coffee downstairs.' Lorelai said as she pulled herself stiffly from the bed. 'Oh…I hate mornings, why'd you agree to leave so early Miss Gilmore?'

'I didn't have a choice.' Rory reminded her 'Paris drew up the schedule and booked the non-refundable tickets before asking me. And what's with the Miss Gilmore?'

'Firstly remind me to kill Paris when we get there, and secondly you're off to Washington, this fine nations capitol, simple Rory will not cut it amongst the politicians, no from here on out you must be known as Miss Gilmore.' Lorelai said drifting into her bathroom.

'Miss Gilmore makes me sound old.' Rory called through the door.

'People call me Miss Gilmore.' Lorelai shouted back.

'Exactly.' Rory teased.

'Hey, be nice to momma, aren't I the one who endured hours of pain to bring you into this world, and how do you repay me, you wake me up early and insult my age. I may have to trade you in for a cat.' Lorelai said reappearing, now in jeans and a maroon jumper.

'Ah you could be the crazy cat lady, and marry Kirk and be the crazy cat couple.' Rory smiled.

'Eww, Ok no cat. Come on if we leave now we can drop in at Luke's to grab some coffee.' Lorelai said. 'That is if your ok with going there today, promise you won't run out again.'

'I promise, we can go get coffee.' Rory laughed, knowing that it was near impossible that Jess would be awake, especially since it was now summer break. Five minutes later the girls pulled up in front of the diner and made their way inside. Being the first customers to arrive they had the choice of seats.

'Where'd you want to sit?' Lorelai asked mapping out all the possibilities.

'Hmm, we could go for the ever popular window table.' Rory suggested.

'Yeah, or how'd you feel about a little counter hockey?' Lorelai asked.

'There will be no hockey in my diner, take the seat by the window, coffees on and the pancakes will be done in a minute.' Luke said putting two mugs down on the table by the window, Lorelai stared at him.

'Wow, Luke you didn't mention your psychic powers had kicked in, you now anticipate our arrival, even when it's at the crazy time of 5.15 in the morning.' Lorelai said in astonishment.

'Yeah that and Rory called ahead this morning because she didn't want to be late.' Luke replied, grabbing the coffee pot and filling the girls cups up.

'Rory.' Lorelai shook her head. 'We're not going to be late.'

'Not now.' Rory smiled, her eyes involuntarily moving towards the curtain that led upstairs.

'I may drive deliberately slow just to wind you up.' Lorelai said sipping her coffee, as Luke set the two plates down in front of them.

'Go right ahead, you can explain to Paris why we're late.' Rory said calmly.

'Good point. Ok we'll go as soon as we've eaten.' Lorelai said tucking into her food.

*

'Good you're here and on time, we need to leave for the airport now.' Paris said as soon as she opened the door. 'You can put your bags into the back.' She added opening up the cars trunk.

'Thanks.' Rory said putting her case in. Turning to see her mum, she hugged her tightly.

'I'll miss you kid.' Lorelai hugged her. 'Remember have fun, learn lots and keep in touch.'

'I will, I promise.' Rory smiled, pulling back. 'I'll call everyday.' Rory promised.

'Good.' Lorelai smiled as Rory climbed into the car after a few impatient remarks from Paris.

'Bye hun.' Lorelai called after her, waving until the car was out of sight.

*

'Rory if you're going to call someone would you call already! We've only been here for an hour and you've been debating making whatever crucial call that is the whole time. If you don't make your mind up soon the summer will be over. Who is it you want to call? Farmer John?' Paris asked, looking over at Rory who was sat cross-legged on her bed, holding her phone and staring at it.

'No I wasn't going to call Dean, he called already.' Rory replied.

'Then who is it that's got you so bothered?' Paris demanded.

'No one, it's…nothing. Ok I'm putting the phone away, see?' Rory said putting the phone into her handbag.

'Good.' Paris said relieved. Rory flopped back onto the bed and stared at the white ceiling, her thoughts moving to Jess. He had every right to be angry with her, she'd kissed him, refused to talk about it and then left the state. It wasn't the best way to handle things, she was actually surprised he hadn't turned around and headed straight back to New York.

*

'Jess you cannot sleep all morning again.' Luke said angrily, pulling the covers from Jess' bed. It had been a week since Rory had left and Jess had stayed in the apartment the whole time, he wasn't really expecting a call from her, or any sign of her acknowledging what had happened, but it didn't stop him from hoping it would arrive.

'Nothing to get up for.' Jess said rolling over.

'Jess I said it had to be different if you came back. So get up, get dressed and come and help in the diner.' Luke growled. Jess sat up grudgingly and made his way to the bathroom. Appearing down in the diner thirty minutes later.

'It's about time.' Luke said as Jess appeared.

'Sorry, my hair just wasn't bouncing and behaving today.' Jess said sarcastically, receiving a laugh from the blonde at the counter, he looked at her without amusement, she was slim with short hair, too much make-up and she was chewing gum noisily.

'Get to work.' Luke replied, choosing to ignore his comment. Jess did as he was told and grabbed an order pad, perhaps working would take his mind off Rory.

*

Rory sat in her room in the dark, making sure Paris was fast asleep she turned on the small desk lamp and pushed aside the small pile of letters from Dean, she'd been gone only two weeks and already he'd sent her 17 letters, it was obsessive. She'd sent back replies, though not to each of them, when he mentioned that she claimed that she was busy, after all did he really need a letter everyday as well as calling her twice, once to say good morning and once to say goodnight. She sighed as she opened her notebook and looked down at the two words that she'd written there a week ago, neatly across the top of the page.

_Dear Jess,_

She just couldn't seem to find the right words to explain things, to try and make things better, though she'd sat staring at the page for ages each day. Was he expecting her to contact him, did he even want her to or was he still mad? There was a chance he wasn't even in Stars Hollow anymore, though she'd heard nothing about it from her mum, to be fair though his name hadn't made it into their daily conversations once yet, despite Rory desperately wanting to know what was going on with him. Frustrated she leaned back in her chair, before once again giving up and going back to bed.

*

'Jess who is that girl who keeps staring at you, she's been in here everyday for the past week.' Luke said, watching as the blonde girl followed Jess' movements with her eyes.

'That's Shane.' Jess shrugged.

'Oh so you do know her.' Luke replied.

'She goes to my school.' Jess replied evasively, not wanting to talk about it anymore, he moved off and started serving coffee. Being stopped by Shane.

'You single?' She asked looking over at him.

'Yup.'

'Hmm, me too.' She said, from what Jess had observed over the last week Shane was not very smart, she was the typical Barbie type girl, who had probably never read a book in her life unless forced to by school teachers. She was about as far from Rory as you could get, but then maybe that's what he needed, after all Rory had been gone two weeks and she hadn't contacted him once, he didn't have her details in Washington and he wasn't about to ask Lorelai. It was clear that Rory didn't want anything to do with him, so he wouldn't sit around and wait like an idiot.

'Is that so.' Jess replied.

'Yeah.' She laughed, and that was it, simple as that a few words spoken and he'd found himself a girlfriend.

*

Rory found herself staring into space, she was sat in a closet the night before they were returning home. Paris had begged her to hide because she looked so dateable. It was almost funny, and Rory would probably be laughing had it not been for something she'd said when helping Paris get ready, she'd described what it was like when you found the perfect person. What they'd be like and without knowing it at the time she hadn't described her boyfriend, but she'd described Jess rather well. Again she looked at the unfinished letter to him and sighed, she'd beat it home now so there was little point in finishing it. Instead she tore it up and came out of the closet, throwing the pieces in the bin. She'd see him tomorrow at the end of summer madness festival, they could talk then.

_A/N- Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think._


	4. Artificial rain

Works of Fiction

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.

Chapter Four: Artificial rain

Rory had been wandering around the festival for a while looking out for Jess while trying to make it seem as though she wasn't. Her mind was racing at a million miles an hour trying to make sense of the things her heart was guiding her towards. In a few hours Dean would be home and she didn't know what would happen then, a part of her knew that it all depended on how speaking to Jess went.

'Hun who are you looking for?' Her mothers voice shocked her, she'd forgotten she had been next to her, to cover who she was searching for Rory smiled and laughed a little.

'No one, just taking in all the madness.' Rory said cheerfully, casting another glance round the festival, her eyes landing on the person she'd been looking for, he was standing next to a tree kissing some blonde girl, Rory felt a mixture of hurt and anger rising inside her, but she couldn't pull her gaze away from him. Tears pricked at her blue eyes and stung, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, after everything that had happened he was standing there kissing someone else. In that moment she hated herself, because she knew that she had no reason to be angry at him, she'd been the one to tell him the kiss meant nothing, she was still with Dean, Jess had done nothing wrong. As Jess broke away he caught her staring at him, her heart rate increased and tears spilled over, down her cheeks before she turned and ran away.

'Rory?' Lorelai called confused, before Lorelai could go after her daughter Jess had sprinted across the square and was following her.

'What's all that about?' Luke asked coming over to Lorelai.

'I don't know but I'm going to find out, come on.' Lorelai pulled him along.

'Lorelai we shouldn't be spying on them like this.' Luke whispered as they hid behind some bushes down at the bridge as Jess approached Rory.

'Shh.' Lorelai hushed him.

'Go away, I don't want to speak to you.' Rory shouted.

'Well too bad because I want to speak to you.' Jess shot back.

'What's her name?' Rory asked folding her arms over her chest.

'Shane'

'As in come back?'

'Rory…what did you expect? You'd just come back and things would be…' Rory cut him off before he could say anything more.

'I didn't expect anything, Jess we kissed I thought that maybe it meant something to you.' Rory shouted. Lorelai and Luke looked at each other in shock.

'So did I, but did I just miss all the calls this summer, did you once call, or write, send a fruit basket, no smoke signal, nothing. You're still with that guy and so what was I meant to do.' Jess yelled. 'Why are you so mad, you are still with Dean right?'

'Yeah I am, you know I am.' Rory said frustrated.

'Then I don't see where the problem is.' Jess shrugged locking eyes with her, they stood there staring at each other for a few seconds. Rory shook her head, the thought of him with someone else was driving her crazy but what could she do, he was right she hadn't called or anything for the whole summer, and he had every right to see someone else.

'I should go…uh I'm sorry things got so messed up for us, I wasn't….I mean just forget what happened.' Rory said holding back the tears.

'Fine, just like you said it didn't mean anything right.' Jess shrugged his shoulders and walked away quickly. Lorelai and Luke ducked out of the way so they couldn't be seen from where he was walking.

'Jeez.' Luke sighed shaking his head.

'Yeah, do you think I should go over, make sure she's ok?' Lorelai asked already half getting to her feet.

'And let her know we were spying on her.' Luke raised his eyebrows.

'You're right, I just can't believe she kissed him, she's got a boyfriend.' Lorelai shook her head.

'So what do you think, do you believe them when they say it meant nothing.' Luke asked.

'I don't know, I guess I need to trust Rory and if she says it was nothing then I have to believe that, what else can I do?' Lorelai sighed again, her eyes on her daughter who was staring out over the water.

*

'Have you met our new neighbour?' Lorelai asked coming into the house with a stack of pizzas.

'No why?' Rory asked curiously, her mind only half on her mothers question as she was reading a book.

'You're lucky, I just got stuck out there talking to the guy and he wouldn't stop, anyway very long story short, he got divorced moved here and is going away on business tomorrow sop we have to water his grass or it'll die or something. He's given me strict instructions on how long the grass needs to be watered. He's completely nuts.' Lorelai said dropping the pizza onto the table in front of her.

*

'Oh no!' Lorelai said loudly.

'What?' Rory looked up from her food, They were sat in the diner eating their breakfast when Lorelai suddenly spoke up.

'I forgot to put the sprinklers on and I have to get to the inn.' She looked at her daughter with a hint of begging in her smile.

'Mom no, I need to get to school soon.' Rory complained.

'Yeah but not yet, you've got time to run over and do it, come on I wouldn't ask if it weren't important.' Lorelai begged.

'Uh fine, but you owe me big.' Rory said getting to her feet and walking in the direction of their neighbours house, she turned the sprinklers on then went inside to water the plants inside. It took her a few minutes then she came outside again when it was time to switch off the sprinklers. She tried to turn them off but it wouldn't move, panicking she pulled out her pager to try and get hold of Dean, but there was no answer, she stomped her foot in frustration, now wet through she ran from the house to search for help. Knocking into Jess who was as usual walking down the street holding a book.

'Jeez what's the hurry?'

'Nothing, get out of my way.' Rory snapped running past him, but he fell into step alongside her.

'You look nice, very blue crush.' Jess smirked, she threw him a look to let him know she wasn't in the mood to joke about. 'What's wrong? Other than the fact your obviously out of towels.'

'Nothing, our neighbour asked us to water his grass and it can only be watered in small increments or it drowns and now the thing is broken and I can't get it to stop so I need someone, Luke or Taylor or someone.' Rory rambled, Jess nodded turned and headed in the direction Rory had come from, she stopped dead and followed him.

'What are you doing? You don't have to do this, I didn't ask you to do this.' Rory said as she once again started getting wet along with Jess. He didn't listen, turning the water off.

'Wow you made it look so easy.' Rory said impressed, she looked up and met his eyes, his hair was wet and fell into them messily, she had to stop herself reaching out and pushing his hair back.

'It was loose, just had to push it and twist.' Jess shrugged as if it were nothing. Rory looked back at him, there was an uncomfortable tension between the two of them, they'd not spoken properly since she got back from Washington and certainly not nicely to each other, and yet here he was helping her out and now she couldn't look away.

'Well thank you.' She said genuinely thankful to him for coming to help, she smiled at him shyly and to her surprise he smiled back, both of them were nervous around each other.

'So…everything's good?' Jess asked looking down at the floor then back to her as she spoke.

'Yeah everything's good.' Rory confirmed.

'School?'

'Good.'

'Still gonna do the Harvard thing?' He asked her.

'Yeah…' She smiled and he nodded, inching forward as her pager went off, she stepped back and looked at it.

'Who is it?' Jess asked half knowing the answer. Rory looked down as she answered him.

'It's uh, Dean I paged him earlier to come over and help so he's…'

'Coming over to help.' Jess finished for her, nodding his understanding, he looked at her sadly for a second, part of him happy they'd spent this time together. He turned the sprinklers back on and stood looking at her for a second, before going to walk past her, but before he could leave she caught his arm, he turned back to look at her.

'Thank you for coming.' She said holding his gaze.

'Sure, anytime.' Jess nodded, both of then stood there getting wet, but she couldn't let go of the sleeve of the jumper he was wearing.

'Jess…' Her voice was full of emotion and before he could say anything she'd moved forward and was kissing him. His arms wrapped around her waist as they stood there in the artificial rain.

'Rory! What's going on?' Dean's voice was thunderous as it broke into the little bubble Rory had put herself in where it was only her and Jess. She looked past Jess to where he was standing, her hands still resting on Jess' arms.

A/N- So I'll leave it here for now, hope you like it, please review. Sorry it's so short and broken up into little parts but I hope you liked it.


	5. Last Chance Gilmore

Works of Fiction

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.

Chapter Five: Last Chance Gilmore

'Rory?' Dean yelled, he stood still on the spot where he'd first noticed them, Rory looked up at Jess and then moved forward to face Dean, Jess standing a few inches behind her.

'I'm so sorry Dean, I never meant…' Rory started but Dean cut her off before she could finish.

'What Rory? Never meant to kiss him, or get caught?' Dean snapped.

'I didn't mean for you to find out like this, please can we just go somewhere and talk about this, I don't want to stand here yelling on the street.' Rory said aware that they were starting to draw a crowd.

'I don't deserve this Rory, I've always been good to you, I love you, I thought you loved me too.' Dean yelled 'I don't deserve you going behind my back like this, so tell me why you did it?'

'Dean you have to understand I didn't do this to hurt you because that's the last thing I wanted, but you have to admit things haven't been right with us for a while.' Rory replied.

'Not since he arrived! Do you see the connection there because I do, Rory we were good together, we could be again just stop hanging out with him, once he's out of the picture things will go back to how they were, it's just because you see him all the time that he gets to you, it's his little mind games, but if you didn't see him then you'd stop thinking about him.' Dean stepped forward. 'I'm willing to look past this and give us another chance, but Rory this is our last chance.' He added, Rory looked up at him, then heard Jess start to move away, presuming she'd accept Dean's offer. Panic rose up in Rory like it never has before, she stepped back almost knocking into Jess.

'I don't want another chance Dean, I can't keep pretending in a relationship with you, because it hasn't been right in a long time and it's not just because I see Jess, because I couldn't stop thinking about him when I was in Washington, I get anxious if I don't see him, and when I don't hear from him I feel like I can't breath. When I was in Washington I realised that for the first time, because I didn't have any contact with him and I felt like I was falling apart.' She paused and saw the hurt look on Dean's face. 'I didn't want you to find out like this but it doesn't change anything, I don't love you anymore, I did once, but not anymore.'

'So that's it! Me and you over just like that, and I'm suppose to what? Move on? Be ok with it all? Wish you and Jess a happy time together. I'm suppose to stand by and watch as he takes you away from me.' Dean yelled.

'You're suppose to let go…' Rory said tears pricking her eyes. 'Nobody expects you to do anything else, you just have to accept it, because you can't change this, and it's nothing to do with you, you were a good boyfriend and I did love you, please believe that, but I've changed, what we had before it isn't there anymore and I know if you're honest with yourself that you know that's the truth.' Rory stepped toward Dean, taking off the bracelet he'd given her, pressing it into his hand.

'Rory, can't we make this work?' Dean asked, holding her gaze for a few seconds before she looked away.

'No, there's nothing to make work, we can't fix something that isn't there.' Rory shook her head, backing away again. 'I'm sorry.'

With these last parting words, Dean looks at her and walks away defeated. Rory lets out a shaky breath and turns to Jess who is standing in shock, he'd never known that Rory felt so strongly about him, he'd always hoped, but never had he believed it would be true.

'Uh can we go somewhere and talk, you know somewhere quiet.' She indicated the people who had gathered to watch the fight, Jess nodded numbly and followed her over to her house.

'So uh…that was quite a speech you made.' Jess said nervously.

'Yeah,' Rory blushed not knowing what to say, she leaned her back against the door, watching Jess from where he stood a few foot away. 'I meant it all, I know you probably don't feel the same.' She looked away from him, but looked back when she heard him speak.

'Rory…When you went away I spent so long just waiting for you to call, I was a mess without you, if you don't believe me ask Luke how I dealt with you being away. Do you know how much I've hated seeing you everyday and thinking that I'd never be able to be with you.' Jess said in a moment of pure honesty, because he needed her to know that he felt the same. 'It's like you said, I grow anxious when I don't see you.'

Rory smiled at him brightly, her eyes shining with tears, not quite believing this was happening.

'So?' She smiled at him shyly. 'What happens now?'

'Well…I need to break up with Shane.' Jess replied. Rory nodded her head in agreement.

'And I need to tell my mum, I don't want her hearing this second hand, and you should tell Luke.' Rory replied.

'Jeez, do I have to?'

'Yes, so uh…I guess we should go do that.' Rory said opening the door to let them back outside.

'I'll call you tonight then and we can make plans to go out or something.' Jess said as they walked down towards where Rory's car was parked.

'Ok.' Rory said unsure of how to act around him now they both knew how they both felt, but not wanting to do anything more before Jess was officially broken up. They both smiled, Rory's bright and happy, Jess' a typical half smile and half smirk, before they both parted company. Jess walked towards the diner in hopes of finding Shane, and Rory drove to the Inn to see her mum.

'Mum? Mum?' Rory called going over to the main desk of the inn where Michel was standing looking annoyed. 'Hey Michel have you seen my mum around?'

'She is in the kitchens with Sookie, leaving me to deal with all the customers.' Michel complained. 'I am sure she is having a good time gossiping while I am left out here to deal with everything.'

'Michel the place looks pretty empty.' Rory smiled, going into the kitchen.

'Aw child this is a nice surprise, did I know you were coming?' Lorelai greeted her daughter, who shook her head, she felt nervous now the time had come to tell her mother the events of the morning, unsure how Lorelai would react.

'No I just needed to talk to you about something, I just need you to promise me you'll let me get to the end first, and that you won't flip out ok?' Rory replied.

'Uh…I guess so, come on spill you've got me all interested.' Lorelai answered her, Rory gave her a stern look. 'I promise I won't say a word until you're done.'

'Ok well…Me and Dean broke up.' Rory began.

'What? Why?'

'Mum, you promised.'

'Sorry, carry on.' Lorelai apologised, though she was in shock over this announcement.

'See, I went over to water that guys lawn and the sprinklers wouldn't turn off and the lawn was going to drown, so I panicked and I paged Dean to help but he didn't answer so I went in search of help from Luke or Taylor or someone and I ran into Jess…' Rory gave her mum another look as she was about to speak, Lorelai pressed a hand to her mount to indicated that she was going to be quite, so Rory carried on. 'Anyway Jess came over and he helped me turn it off and he made it look so easy, and then we got to talking and I forgot how much I love to talk to him, so anyway then Dean paged me back and said he was on his way over and so Jess turned the sprinklers back on, and that was just so sweet of him, and he was just walking away and I suddenly couldn't think straight, so I kissed him.' Rory stopped for a breath, before carrying on, aware that her mum's eyes had grown wide and she really wanted to talk. 'Dean saw us and we got into a fight and then Dean said he was willing to forget it and give us another chance and I just got to thinking, I didn't want that, I didn't love him anymore, so we broke up and I gave his bracelet back, and then me and Jess talked it over and he feels the same about me and so he's gone to break up with Shane and then tell Luke. Ok you can talk now.'

'Rory! This is big, you should have warned me to sit down first or something. You really broke up with Dean? Honey are you sure? Are you ok?' Lorelai asked, leaning against one of the kitchen counters.

'I know it is big, but yes I really broke up with him, I am very sure and I'm fine, I mean I feel a little sad, Dean was my first boyfriend so of course I feel a little sad, but I do have feelings for Jess and I've been trying for a really long time to ignore them, but that isn't working anymore. I want to be with him, and he wants to be with me.'

'Wow. I don't know what to say, you know my feelings about Jess, but if you want to date him then that's your choice, I guess…'

'Mum are you good with this?' Rory asked, concern written across her face.

'I don't like him, and I don't like how fast this is all happening, but if you really like him and say he's a good guy then I have to trust that, and I guess that I'm good with it. Just promise me you'll be careful.' Lorelai replied, still trying to wrap her head around it all.

'I will be.'

'I'm talking boy in a plastic bubble careful.'

'I know, and I will be, but I promise you Jess is a good guy.'

'What is it Jess? You've been hovering for the past ten minutes, either say what you want to say or get downstairs and help out in the diner.' Luke snapped irritably.

'Just thought I'd tell you I broke up with Shane.' Jess shrugged his shoulders, he really wasn't good at these heart to heart moments, revealing his thoughts and feelings, usually he didn't even tell Luke when he was going out let alone give him updates on his relationship status. By the look on Luke's face it was obvious that this statement had shocked him, he stared at Jess, unable to form words. It took him a minute until he could talk again.

'Gee and I thought you two would last forever.' Luke remarked sarcastically, 'So what happened, she find someone better?'

'No, I did.' Jess said, this caught Luke's attention, and he looked at Jess willing him to continue. 'Me and Rory are together now.'

'Rory? You must mean a different Rory than I'm thinking of, because the Rory I know has a boyfriend, maybe you heard of him, his names Dean.' Luke shook his head.

'Correction, she used to have a boyfriend called Dean, she broke up with him.'

'You're sure?' Luke asked.

'I was there.' Jess said by way of an answer.

'Why? What did you do?' Luke was now standing, trying to take in this new information.

'Nothing, well…almost nothing.' Jess smirked.

'What's that meant to mean, almost nothing? You either did something or you didn't.'

'I kissed her, and before you start yelling at me she kissed me first, I just…didn't stop her.' Jess said laughing slightly. 'Dean saw and she broke up with him because she wants to be with me.'

'Just like that? She's been with him for a long time, way before you arrived and now just like that she wants to be with you?' Luke asked, Jess nodded.

'Guess so.'

'You'd better treat her right Jess, you hear me, you do anything to hurt her and I swear you'll be out of here so fast.' Luke warned him.

'I know, believe me. I don't have the best track record with girls, but trust me, Rory's different.' Jess replied, already annoyed he'd said so much. Luke simply nodded and let Jess leave. Once Jess was gone, Luke shook his head in disbelief, he hadn't seen that coming.

A/N- I cannot believe it took me so long to write this, I have been neglecting all my fics recently, so I hope you like this, please review and let me know, and check out my new Rory/Jess story called 'Butterfly Effect'


End file.
